Generally speaking thermal printheads (TPHs) need a power cable to deliver power to operate. TPHs also typically combine the power cable with a data cable which functions as a data transfer between a computer processing unit (CPU) and TPH as shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, a need exists for a wireless TPH so that the printer can run without using a power cable or data cable.